Understanding
by The Honor Lord
Summary: You were playing him and everyone knew that. Anything to get over a broken heart, or to at least sweep the fragments under the rug. So you played him like a puppet on strings, making him dance to your every whim. T for swearing


AN: Woah short. Um... I've had this idea for a while (a _long_ while) but I could never get the wording quite right. I still can't get it quite right but meeh. I'll rewrite it some other day.

And the cover image is drawn by me. You can see the original on my deviantart which is linked in my profile page.

Now have fun reading.

* * *

You were playing him and everyone knew that. Anything to get over a broken heart, or to at least sweep the fragments under the rug. So you played him like a puppet on strings, making him dance to your every whim. He followed you around, a puppy craving love and attention. He knew that you were playing him but for your sake, he went along with it anyway. You knew that he would do anything to stay by your side and you used it to your advantage.

You were cold, so cold and everyone, when they thought you weren't looking, cast icy glares in your direction and sympathetic looks at him. They called you 'bitch' in whispers as you passed by and you ignored them because you knew you were a bitch. The poor boy did nothing to deserve it.

You saw the adoring look in his eyes when he looked at you, wanting something he could never have and it always made you uncomfortable because you could never love him the way he loved you and he knew that. He knew all of it and yet he was still there.

Why?

_How?_

How could anyone love you that much that they would endure so much, all that, just for you? Your own parents didn't bother sticking around and you had to fight tooth and nail to get to where you were. You never felt this love and you didn't understand. Your brother, your sweet dear brother, loved you but even he left and crushed your heart like it was glass.

But why did _he_ stay, why would he love a bitch like you, when all you did was hurt him again and again, never once even show the slightest inclination that your feelings for him were even close to his feelings for you? You didn't understand it.

So you pushed him away. You screamed at him, told him everything even though he already knew, told him you hated him and told him to stay away from you, wanting him to yell back, hoping he'd get angry.

He didn't.

He let you finish, never interrupting until, at last, you collapsed on the ground, sobbing. You heard him bend down and felt him place a warm hand on your head. More tears leaked out as he started patting your head. He _knew_ it was a thing between you and your brother and he used it against you. You couldn't hold it in any longer and you completely broke down and he wrapped you in his arms.

You asked him _why_, why would he love you, why he was still here, why he took it all, why he was doing this. He merely squeezed you tighter and you spent the next half hour crying in his arms. He understood, always understood, and he stayed by your side all night.

Later, after you calmed down a bit, he looked you in the eyes and told you, you were beautiful, and he loved you, bitch and all. Everything about you, all of you, just the way you were. Your mouth dropped open a bit; no one had ever told you that. Everyone had always told you to improve, that you were never good enough and that you needed to change.

And then you finally understood what love was, real true love.

And you loved him for it. For the first time, you realized, you really loved someone and you were overwhelmed, clasping your hand over your mouth and tears falling again. He seemed concerned and his face, full of pure love for you, clouded all other thoughts and, flinging your arms around his neck, you kissed him.

It wasn't as if you hadn't exchanged kisses before. In fact, much more intimate things had been done in the dark of bedrooms, but this was the first one where you felt a spark. _The _spark. You smiled into it and realized you hadn't been playing him: he was waiting for you all along.


End file.
